comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Bola/Rompiendo records con la E3 en FANDOM
Todo lo que sube, baja y todo lo que comienza, acaba. Ha terminado la E3 2018 y con ella nuestros 28 voluntarios han dejado cifras récords: hemos publicado más de cien noticias con más de 5.000 visualizaciones y en las redes sociales se han publicado cerca de 200 mensajes ¡con más de 200.000 visualizaciones! Esta ha sido una de las E3 más activas de los últimos tiempos y se ha notado claramente en la actividad dentro de FANDOM. center|link=w:c:es:E3_2018 Como muestra de todo este trabajo os invitamos a que accedáis al portal de FANDOM para esta E3, donde podréis encontrar la lista de noticias que se han publicado y más cosas. Gracias a todos los que nos habéis mostrado vuestro apoyo y añadísteis el widget especial para la E3, es el momento de removerlo de vuestras comunidades. ¿Queréis saber cuál es la opinión de nuestros expertos? No se nos ocurre un mejor cierre de evento que poneros sus opiniones. Desde ya muchísimas gracias a los voluntarios por su ayuda y esperamos que todos os hayáis divertido, ¡ese era el objetivo! Sin más, os dejamos con las opiniones. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto! VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Lo cierto es que he visto cada una de las conferencias y en ninguna de ellas he tenido un gran deseo de aplaudir y felicitar el trabajo que han realizado ... la mayoría de compañías parecen haber cogido la fórmula para "cumplir" en sus presentaciones, y no se han movido mucho de su guion para poder acertar. Parece mentira, pero un año más la E3 ha llegado a su fin. Las sensaciones han sido muy positivas, como cada edición; aunque sí es cierto que esta vez la he disfrutado más gracias al gran equipo de voluntarios que han estado a nuestro lado. En cuanto a las compañías, debo decir que tengo un sabor agridulce. Tras más de 20 años, se nota que está todo mucho más profesionalizado. Es muy fácil seguir aquello que las compañías tienen que ofrecer, y conocer toneladas de información y material de los nuevos videojuegos en pocos segundos. Sin embargo, por otro lado debo reconocer que no han conquistado como en años anteriores. Tal vez por poner el listón muy alto, o porque en esta edición no tenían grandes cosas que ofrecer (ya sean consolas, periféricos, grandes títulos, novedades inesperadas,...); lo cierto es que he visto cada una de las conferencias y en ninguna de ellas he tenido un gran deseo de aplaudir y felicitar el trabajo que han realizado. No obstante, repito, la mayoría de compañías parecen haber cogido la fórmula para "cumplir" en sus presentaciones, y no se han movido mucho de su guion para poder acertar. Electronic Arts fue a lo seguro. Echó mano de sus franquicias estrellas, y reservó la parte final del show para Anthem, al cual le dio un buen sitio pero desaprovechó la ocasión de impactar a sus seguidores con lo que mostró. Microsoft fue probablemente la que mejor lo hizo. Siguió una estrategia similar a la del año pasado, pero se centró en su totalidad en repertorio, lo que la gente demanda. Decenas de títulos - exclusivos o no - para convencer a sus seguidores de que Xbox One X es la mejor consola. Bethesda tampoco se movió mucho de la estrategia anterior. Siguió presentando títulos de sus sagas más famosas, y mostró The Elder Scrolls VI para convencer a sus seguidores de que sigan creyendo en ellos. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no mostraron nada del videojuego... jeje Devolver Digital, en realidad, siguió en su línea. Una corta conferencia, más preocupada de llamar la atención, que de mostrar su catálogo. Aunque seguro que gustó a los que la vieron y sabían a lo que venían. Square Enix también quiso defenderse sin grandes alardes. Volvió al formato de otros años de conferencia habitual, aunque como su vecina Nintendo optó por una sencilla presentación pre-grabada. Aun así quiso gustar a sus fans; sobretodo por la aparición de Monster Hunter en Final Fantasy XIV, o el saturado Kingdom Hearts III una vez más. Ubisoft, un año más, quiso apostar más por el entretenimiento. De nuevo captó la atención de los presentes, aprovechó su extenso y variado catálogo, e intentó meterse en el bolsillo a los presentes con Assassin's Creed Odyssey. En PC Gaming Show, para mi sorpresa, intentaron aprender de sus errores, y no les quedó una conferencia tan aburrida como la tortura de 2017. Incluso fue el marco escogido para ver a Hitman 2 en acción. Si hablamos de Sony, para mi desgracia, no estuvo a la altura. Como una de las grandes compañías que es, esperaba más de ella. Reconozco su esfuerzo en hacer protagonistas a sus 4 títulos con sus 4 grandes ambientaciones; ya que sobretodo The Last of Us II conquistó a todos. Sin embargo, les quedó una presentación muy atropellada y sin dinamismo, y con no demasiadas sorpresas que nos hagan saltar de la silla. Y caso similar es Nintendo. No arriesgó nada con su Nintendo Direct, igual que otros años; pero además el hecho de centrarse exageradamente en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate le hizo recibir muchas críticas, pese a que ellos intentaran venderlo como una gran revolución en la industria. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Kingdom Hearts 3 y la presentación de todo lo que vendrá, eso me robó el corazón a primera vista con ver a Los Piratas del Caribe ahí... bien bonis. ❤️ Este E3 2018 probablemente no fue lo que muchos esperaban con ansias. Pero sí, toda la atmósfera hacia los juegos. EA cada vez se vuelve un poco más 'aburrida' en aspectos de conferencias, al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Unravel 2 fue una gran sorpresa, más con la disponibilidad inmediata; y por parte de EA también me gustó mucho el ambiente oscuro de Sea of Solitude. Battlefield V estuvo bien, pero Anthem regular. Ahora sobre Microsoft... realmente me pareció bastante buena, más lo de la táctica de sacar la billetera como Disney y empezar a comprar estudios. La gran presentación de muchos videojuegos, no nos dejaban respirar por la emoción. Ori and the Will of the Wisps simplemente hermoso. Cuando mostraron Devil May Cry 5 (insertar palabras subidas de tono) simplemente increíble. Halo Infinite, Gears 5, Metro Exodus, etc. Bethesda con Fallout 76, Doom Eternal, Rage 2, y un gran esperado The Elder Scrolls IV, entre otros. Devolver Digital... así que, ¿acaso no fue lo mejor de la E3 2018? Nina como toda una loca haciéndonos reír, parodia de Robocop y la burla con las criptomonedas que no valían nada jaja. Sony con un gameplay de The Last of Us II. Se veía increíble pero sepa si realmente sea así como mostraron. Death Stranding que cada vez parece más extraño, no sé si Kojima esté consumiendo algo pero realmente se nota que es fuerte. Kingdom Hearts 3 y la presentación de todo lo que vendrá, eso me robó el corazón a primera vista con ver a Los Piratas del Caribe ahí... bien bonis. ❤️ También que finalmente mostraron Resident Evil 2 Remake. Muy pronto se podrá jugar y... todavía no pierdo las esperanzas del remake de Final Fantasy VII, la gran ilusión. Otra cosa fue lo de Sekiro, lo nuevo de From Software. Realmente eso sí me interesa bastante que por sí para mí Dark Souls y Bloodborne son juegos míticos. Me interesa sobre esto que nos traerán. Esperando algo más de Fumito Ueda para la próxima, sin olvidarse de Cyberpunk 2077 que emocionó muchísimo. Eso fue todo lo que logré ver. Me perdí las demás conferencias que fueron Ubisoft, PC Gaming, Square Enix, y Nintendo creo recordar. (YT podrá ser una buena consolación para aquellos que sufrimos de pobreza y no vamos a disfrutar de todos los títulos que queramos, pero es un honor presenciar todo eso). Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- OPINIÓN Me pareció una genial experiencia. No puedo decir que el evento del E3 de este año fue el mejor de todos, pero estuvo muy entretenido con todos los juegos que anunciaron y/o mostraron. Me pareció una genial experiencia. No puedo decir que el evento del E3 de este año fue el mejor de todos, pero estuvo muy entretenido con todos los juegos que anunciaron y/o mostraron. Trabajar con el equipo de voluntarios fue increíble, discutir (civilizadamente ¡obvio!) nuestras opiniones, hacer bromas y ayudarnos mutuamente. La organización del evento estuvo muy bien estructurada, el staff hizo un excelente trabajo. Sin duda alguna, espero que me inviten el próximo año. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN En mi opinión, las mejores conferencias fueron las de Microsoft y Bethesda, aunque guardo con especial cariño dos cosas: Kingdom Hearts III y Beyond Good and Evil 2. Tras un par de años de ausencia de FANDOM, afronté el reto de unirme al equipo de editorial. Y a pesar de encajar bien el equipo, llegó la gran prueba de fuego de todo aficionado a los videojuegos, el ser un reportero amateur en la E3. Tengo que decir que ya estoy contando los días para llegar de nuevo al próximo E3. Ha sido super guay estar al pie del cañón, comentar cada entrevista a las 3 de la mañana (aunque me durmiera a las 12); y llevar la información a los nuevos usuarios y lectores esta familia, que es FANDOM, por no decir del enorme aplauso que se merecen mis compañeros. En mi opinión, las mejores conferencias fueron las de Microsoft y Bethesda, aunque guardo con especial cariño dos cosas: Kingdom Hearts III y Beyond Good and Evil 2. El primero porque es un videojuego fantástico y tiene todo lo necesario para triunfar y el segundo porque lo llevo esperando desde que tenía 13 años (ahora tengo 21 XD), y me sorprendió que fuera a llegar. En general tengo buenas vibras y ha sido una gran E3. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Las noticias de JUMP Force y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate me fueron bastante llamativas ... seguramente muchos fans se sorprenderán al tener la posibilidad de jugarlo. Fue mi primera E3 participando en FANDOM, pero no la primera que he visto. Me gustó mucho la experiencia de crear entradas de blog sobre las novedades mostradas en esta E3, ya que sin duda hubo varias bastantes interesantes. De entre ellas, destaco The Last of Us II, The Elder Scrolls (que de hecho hubo 4 noticias de la saga... jeje), Cuphead, Don't Starve, etc. Igualmente las noticias de JUMP Force y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate me fueron bastante llamativas, y eso que no soy super fan de videojuegos. Han sido bastante curioso ver lo que tienen que ofrecer, y seguramente muchos fans se sorprenderán al tener la posibilidad de jugarlo. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Esta jornada de la E3 fue una de las mejores que hemos tenido últimamente. No solo por las conferencias y sus juegos, sino por la participación de los voluntarios que se inscribieron en la E3 de este año. En mi opinión, esta jornada de la E3 fue una de las mejores que hemos tenido últimamente. No solo por las conferencias y sus juegos, sino por la participación de los voluntarios que se inscribieron en la E3 de este año tanto aquí en FANDOM como en Twitter. Los voluntarios superaron las expectativas y llegamos a un nivel que antes solo se veía en comunidades de otros idiomas. Espero que la jornada del próximo año sea igual o incluso mejor. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- OPINIÓN La feria de la E3 2018 fue grande. Ver como muestran diversos juegos entrantes fue divertido. A decir verdad, fue una gran experiencia ser por primera vez parte del equipo, y ver como demás usuarios nuevos fueron parte también. La feria de la E3 2018 fue grande. Ver como muestran diversos juegos entrantes fue divertido, y más con el equipo presente y a la vez mientras se publicaban noticias en plena conferencia. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- OPINIÓN Ha sido una experiencia entretenida y enérgica, a pesar de que algunas conferencias hayan sido un tanto decepcionante. Ha sido una experiencia entretenida y enérgica, a pesar de que algunas conferencias hayan sido un tanto decepcionantes. Habrá que esperar al próximo E3 para ver si se dignan en satisfacer más a los jugadores clásicos y dejar de lado tanto Battle Royale y Fortnite. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Esta es una E3 histórica, ya que muchas sagas presentaron sus nuevos cambios revolucionarios para cada una de las presentaciones. Las noticias de Halo y Assassin's Creed me parecieron las mejores y en mi opinión esta es una E3 histórica; ya que muchas sagas presentaron sus nuevos cambios revolucionarios para cada una de las presentaciones. Desde que el equipo de FANDOM en español me dio la oportunidad de ser parte del equipo que cubre estos eventos, me di cuenta que es una experiencia divertida y entretenida donde tienes la oportunidad de conocer y compartir con otros usuarios tus gustos, en este caso el gusto por los videojuegos. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- VALORACIONES OPINIÓN Esta E3 me ha hecho ilusionarme más que la anterior, pero se debe tener más en cuenta al público que la sigue. Es curioso ver cómo evoluciona este evento con el paso del tiempo. Originalmente enfocado a la prensa que asistía presencialmente, cada vez más se tiende a abrir el evento a un público que sigue por streaming cada una de las conferencias. Esta revolución tuvo como resultado que algunas compañías tratasen de realizar un show espectacular a nivel visual para los presentes y para los que ven la conferencia online. Creo que este año hemos visto lo mejor y lo peor de este formato. Sorprendente Playstation cambiando el formato de su conferencia a algo más "sensitivo" para los periodistas presentes y más confuso para la audiencia online. Sorprendente Nintendo manteniendo el mismo formato pero dedicando prácticamente todo su tiempo a un Super Smash Bros. que promete muchísimo, pero que parece ser la única carta de Nintendo para este año próximo. Correcta Square Enix mostrando solo juegos, sin más emoción que la que nos produce ver en pantalla Kingdom Hearts III una y otra vez después de tanto esperar. Para mi gusto, solo Ubisoft se encuentra cómoda en la E3, dan espectáculo, te hacen soñar, tienen material que mostrar y aunque para mi gusto, no ver Prince of Persia me produce tristeza, me alegra mucho ver que se lo pasan tan bien en el escenario. EA llegó a aburrirme, supongo por estar esperando algo de Dragon Age o Mass Effect, y PC Gaming es algo fuera de lo común, no se puede evaluar porque ni siquiera ellos se toman en serio y eso se contagia mucho. De cualquier modo esta E3 me ha hecho ilusionarme más que la anterior, con gusto he aguantado despierto hasta las 6 de la mañana, pero se debe tener más en cuenta al público que la sigue, porque a los europeos no los pueden tener despiertos hasta tan tarde, son demasiadas personas y un mercado potencial al que ignoran, por aquí aún hay mucho margen de mejora. Mostrar/ocultar opinión completa ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Noticias de Fandom